Tuffstrid
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: Not my typical writing forte but whatever. Its a request from a reader of Love Lust and the Drama of Teenage Vikings, sugaRuSh. Enjoy


**A fanfic requested by a reader a Tuffnut and Astrid crossover. A bit out of my usual range but hey almost anything for my adoring fans lolz.**

Astrid Hofferson. Forbidden fruit for the Thorston boy. Sure Hiccup thought he had a chance with her ever since the Red Death incident and Snotlout ALWAYS thought he had a chance with her but Tuffnut Thorston? Not a chance in Helhiem and Niflhiem combined.

But was that going to stop the hard headed Thorston? Nope. It was stupid to think that he had a chance but Tuffnut wasn't exactly known to be the smartest thinker of Berk. That honor went to Hiccup or Fishlegs… either one really they both were super smart.

He was wondering home one night after a night of arguing and drinking with his sister and causing chaos through the village when he saw Astrid coming up the opposite side of the road.

"Hey Astrid," he called, just drunk enough to call out to her.

"Hey, Tuff," she said.

"Sooo… Where you going?" he asked turning and walking with her.

"Um… just going to get some chicken for Stormfly. Why?"

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Uh, no I don't guess so," she said. Tuffnut followed her smiling and observing her beauty out of the corner of his eyes.

"So any reason you wanted to tag along?" Astrid asked.

"Meh," Tuff said shrugging his shoulders. Astrid didn't push the subject. One didn't question a Thorston as the family had a crazy tendency.

Tuffnut watched Astrid as the Viking girl led the way. His eyes were drawn to her curves and shapes so round and yet so thin.

He really did enjoy looking at her. But what guy in the village didn't?

"Quit staring, Tuffnut, unless you want me to cut your eyes out with a dagger."

"Sorry but you are…"

"Tuffnut-"

"Yeah?" he started flinching ready for a pummeling punch from the merciless Valkyrie.

"Shut up," she said, grabbing his vest and kissing him.

Tuffnut didn't know how to respond at first as Astrid's lips pressed firmly against his. Slowly his arms edged around her and he grew bold enough to let his tongue flick across her lips.

Astrid happily opened her mouth to let the male twin's tongue ravage her mouth.

Despite what people said about Tuffnut Thorston and his intelligence, the boy knew a good thing when he had it and he clutched her closer. He groaned against her and pushed her into a shadowed building.

They pulled apart briefly as Astrid tore at his tunic and vest, knocking his helm to the floor in the process. He, in return pulled her armored shirt over her head grabbing for her bound breasts.

Part of his mind, though admittedly not a very big part, was wondering why she decided to jump him. But the fact he didn't care much for serious thinking, and the way she was grinding against a growing interest made him toss his cares aside.

When she started palming the growing bulge in his pants Tuffnut groaned throatily into her neck. Making Astrid gasp at the feel of the vibrations running through her skin.

"Mmm," she purred as his hands rolled over her breasts making the nipples bead in lust. "Tuff, suck on them," she moaned against him, arching against his hand.

He didn't argue and quickly latched onto one pert nipple and gave it a harsh sharp suck, flicking the now erected, hard bud with his tongue.

"Like that?"

"Just like that!" she purred her hips bucking up into his erection.

He liked the sound of that, his hands pulling at her leggings, freeing her pale legs and revealing her wet sex to the cool night air.

"Unn," she groaned as she felt the cool air followed by his fingers pressing against her core. She ran her own hands over his cock and felt him buck into her hand.

Then she shocked him, though in all reality it shouldn't have surprised the twin looking back. In a move only a practiced shield maiden could execute she rolled him and straddled his waist, scooting down until she could lay down, her bare breasts on his legs, the hard nipples rubbing the skin there.

"What are you-Ohhhhh!" he groaned as she went down on him. Her mouth suckling on his hard member. She had her legs spread apart so he could get a good glimpse at her glistening sex as she sucked him off.

He got a wicked smirk and leaned forward laving at her bare opening. Her taste was salty and moist. Perfect.

"Unngh," she groaned sending vibrations rolling down his cock.

Tuffnut bucked up into Astrid's willing mouth as he continued to lick up her dripping core.

"Yes," he groaned when she gave a particularly powerful suck to his manhood. "Astrid," he groaned, "I wanna be inside you."

Astrid groaned and nodded moving around to where she was facing him and running her hands up and down his chest.

She grabbed his cock and impaled herself on him, throwing her head back and groaning at the feeling of him filling her.

Her walls were tight around him and he felt his cock twitching deep within her. He heard Astrid groan and bucked up into her rocking hips. Tuffnut's hands tightened on her hips and he continued to buck wildly up into her.

"Oh gods, Astrid," he gasped at her as her hands clutched at his shoulders.

"Tuff!" she gasped continuing to rock faster on his bucking hips.

His hands slid up her back slicked with sweat as hers traveled down his chest, her nails leaving red lines on his skin. He knew she would be a good one in bed but this was mind blowing. She was like a vice around his cock, her walls strong and wet, sucking him in tighter and hotter than he thought possible.

"Astrid," he groaned.

She gripped his hair and ran her fingers through it, gasping his name and moaning in the pleasure he was giving her.

"Harder!" she demanded. Tuffnut grinned and flipped her over, happy to comply.

"Like this?" he asked sarcastically, knowing it was unnecessary as he pounded into her tight sex.

"Oh gods yes!" Astrid cried her head tossed back as she bucked into his thrusts both of their moves becoming more erratic. Her sharp nails dug into his back and her heels pulled him closer. He could tell they were both close to their climaxes as there was a distinct tightening in his balls and he could feel her walls rippling slightly.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Mnnn," she whimpered obviously beyond the point of no return.

"Good," he whispered groaning and thrusting hard into his new lover. Astrid's sharp nails dug half-moons of blood into his back as she started thrusting a bit more erratically against his pumping hips.

"Ohhh YES!" Astrid cried her knees locking around him as her orgasm tightened her already vice-like walls around his member in pulsating waves, milking him and drawing him to his own orgasm.

The two did their best to silence their screams for fear of someone hearing but slight squeaks and moans of bliss still escaped them until finally they collapsed spent and exhausted covered in sticky sweat and dirt from the floor.

"Wow," Tuffnut grinned glancing at Astrid.

"Yeah," she gasped.

"That was… where did you learn to do stuff like that?"

"That is a trade secret," the winded shield maiden replied, rolling to her feet and getting dressed. "And might I say you are damned good yourself."

**Well there she is. Not fabulous but I am more of a Hicstrid fan than a Tuffstrid fan myself. But I try not to disappoint my readers. So Adu and enjoy :D Anyway I hope you like it sugaRuSh**


End file.
